Pelangi Di Matamu
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Kaa-san, maaf untuk keterlambatanku mengabari kalian sekeluarga. Aku sudah sampai di Jepang…" Ino mengerutkan alisnya heran menatap sebuah email yang terpampang di hadapannya. Seingatnya ia tak memiliki seorang anak. SaiIno's fluff on AU. Cover isn't mine.


_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto | **AU** | **Fluff** | **Shoujo-ish** | Terinspirasi dari game Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1, produksi Konami. Ada yang pernah memainkannya dan mendapat secret chara Aoiki Chiharu? Kalau iya, pasti sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya…_

* * *

Ino berjalan terburu-buru ketika keluar dari kereta. Stasiun Konoha yang ramai sama sekali tidak mendukung niatnya untuk berjalan secepat kilat, langkahnya justru tersendat-sendat. Oh andai ia ninja pasti Ino sudah menggunakan jurus transportasi agar tak perlu berada dalam keramaian yang menyesakkan.

"Permisi… permisi…" gumamnya keras sambil memeluk tas ungu lucunya saat menerobos para pejalan kaki yang agak padat karena dekat stasiun ada Flea Market. Semacam pasar yang menjual baju bekas bermutu tinggi yang hanya dibuka pada satu hari spesial di tengah musim panas.

Gemas karena takut kehabisan barang, Ino menerobos lebih brutal tak peduli kemeja sekolahnya sudah mulai dibasahi keringat.

BRUK!

Benda keras menabraknya ketika belokan dekat stasiun. Ino nyaris limbung namun ia pandai menjaga keseimbangannya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus di hadapannya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak melihatmu dan sedang terburu-buru!"

Bukan menjawab, sang pemuda itu malah melihat ke arah lain dan berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Ino yang kini mengerutkan alis. Teringat apa yang menjadi tujuannya ke sini, Ino pun melanjutkan langkah secepat mungkin dan tak ambil pusing soal pemuda tadi…

.

.

* * *

**Pelangi Di Matamu**

_For All SaiIno's Lovers!_

**_warning: SaiIno _**_& Ino-centric  
Do like do review  
Don't like don't need you_

* * *

.

.

Ino menghela napas panjang saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Badannya terasa pegal sekali. Aktifitasnya amatlah banyak belakangan ini karena mengikuti ekstrakulikuler _cheerleader_. Belum lagi kebiasaan buruknya yang mulai menggila jika majalah _fashion_ edisi teranyar menghampiri rumahnya. Ia bisa keranjingan memburu baju model terbaru di _boutique_ tertentu.

Suara _e-mail_ _alert_ terdengar saat ia hendak masuk ke kamar mandi guna menyegarkan diri. Namun diurungkannya, ia melangkahi kantung-kantung kertas belanjaan barunya di atas lantai untuk menghampiri sebuah _netbook_ sepuluh inchi berwarna ungu lucu kesayangannya.

"Deidara-_niisan_, habis pakai _netbook_-ku, ya?" seru Ino dari dalam kamarnya sembari duduk di atas bangku meja belajarnya. Sayup terdengar suara tawa _baritone_ disusul seruan 'maaf-lupa-izin-dan-lupa-mematikannya' dari luar. Ino mendengus, sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kakak semata wayangnya. Tangannya memeluk _mouse_ ungu muda dan mengecek _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk.

_From : saiyuki at hotmail dot com_

_Subject : No Subject_

_Content : Kaa-san, maaf untuk keterlambatanku mengabari kalian sekeluarga. Aku sudah sampai di Jepang…_

Ino mengerutkan alisnya heran menatap sebuah email yang terpampang di hadapannya. Seingatnya ia tak memiliki seorang anak. Lantas, anak gadis manakah yang tersasar ke alamat _e-mail-_nya?

Gadis berperawakan _Barbie-like_ itu mengerutkan alisnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ragu-ragu mengetik…

_'Saiyuki-chan, maaf sepertinya kau salah kirim. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Dan aku masih single. Tidak punya anak. Kalau kakak yang menyebalkan, ada. Hehe.'_ Diakhiri ulasan senyum singkat, Ino menutup layar _netbook_nya untuk segera menuntaskan niat membersihkan dirinya.

**Tomorrow after…**

Di sinilah Ino menyibukan waktu luangnya. Di lapangan _indoor_ _Habataki High School_, sekolah menengah atas yang cukup terkenal dengan seragamnya yang sangat keren. Mengenakan kemeja putih untuk musim panas dan jas putih dengan _design_ _elegant_ untuk musim dingin.

Belum lagi rok musim panas yang sebenarnya adalah alasan Ino tertarik masuk ke sekolah ini. Ia memang modis, _style_-nya sangat bergaya meski _make up_ tidak selalu ia pakai. Sekali pun dipakai, ia menggunakannya hanya seperlunya saja. Paling hanya untuk mencegah agar kulitnya tidak nampak berminyak saat kemarau tiba.

"_Hei, hei, you, you,_" Sakura datang dengan pom-pom merah muda di tangannya. Sahabat Ino yang paling dekat itu bertubuh langsing, kadang membuat Ino iri. Padahal Sakura sering mengeluh sulit menaikan berat badan, namun Ino menganggap itu anugerah. Ia ingin memiliki tubuh seramping Sakura, sama sekali tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang sudah proposional.

"Kau lihat acara kemarin di televisi?" tanya Sakura dengan mimik penasaran. Ino langsung paham apa yang Sakura maksud. Adalah sebuah acara _fashion update_ yang merupakan tontonan wajib keduanya saat akhir pekan. "Aku ketiduran! Astaga!" lanjut Sakura lagi mendesak Ino untuk meringkas tayangan terakhir itu.

"_Ne, ne,_ biar kuingat," kerutan alis pirang Ino mengiringi ibu jarinya di dagu, memamerkan kuku cantik Ino yang sedang memajukan bibir bawah berpikir. "Tak banyak yang dikatakan, sih. Kan yang ditayangkan sudah diulas di majalahnya. Hanya menayangkan visualisasinya saja…"

Sakura menggeleng menaruh pompomnya di atas paha saat duduk di sebelah Ino, "Tidak, mereka punya rekomendasi kosmetik terbaru tiap akhir pekan! Jangan bilang kau melewatkannya?"

"Oh, itu…" Ino nyengir, "_Lipgloss_ _apple_ dengan slogan _angelic smile_—"

"—nah! Iya itu!" sambar Sakura senang, "Mereka menginformasikan dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Mudah, ada di _Park Avenue_! Persediaannya cukup banyak karena kloter pertama permintaan melonjak!"

"Kalau gitu kita bisa pergi akhir pekan ini?"

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan, senyumnya tak kalah lebar. Sudah disepakati. Keduanya akan pergi bersama akhir pekan nanti. Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan menunggu yang lain datang sebelum latihan _cheers_ dimulai.

Keduanya tak jarang tertawa bersama. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil meski sering bertengkar pula—namun itu tak mengurangi keeratan keduanya yang seperti saudari. Sangat disayangkan masalahnya adalah satu.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ino dan Sakura menoleh refleks ketika nama itu diserukan. Berpasang-pasang mata langsung tersedot _atensi_nya pada seorang remaja berperawakan jangkung yang baru saja masuk ke lapangan _indoor_ dengan seragam basket yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya.

Memang ekstrakulikuler basket dan _cheers_ harus berbagi lapangan _indoor_ yang cukup luas. Inilah alasan mengapa Ino kurang bersemangat bergabung dengan ekstrakulikuler yang padahal adalah hobi dan kegemarannya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermata kelam yang kini sedang dihardik pelatihnya karena telat untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun ia patah hati pula dengan tatapan memuja sahabatnya, Sakura, teruntuk turunan Uchiha yang benar-benar Ino sukai.

Ino mengerti, baik dirinya mau pun Sakura tidak ada yang didekati oleh Sasuke. Remaja idola sekolah itu benar-benar tidak menganggap keberadaan satu gadis pun di sekolah. Termasuk Ino yang sempat mencoba mendekatinya namun langsung tergores hatinya. Sasuke itu dingin. Saking dinginnya sampai menyakitkan.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terlalu nakal, mengusik hati Ino dengan mengekori setiap langkah sang Uchiha jika masih dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Ino masih amat berharap…

**Pulang sekolah**.

_'Gomenasai ne, Ino-chan. Aku salah mengetik alamatnya. Alamat e-mail-mu hanya beda satu karakter dengan alamat e-mail Kaa-san-ku. Summer_iy dan summer_it—'_

Ino Yamanaka tertawa kecil melihat balasan _e-mail_ dari 'saiyuki'. Ia mengetik balasannya lagi untuk memberitahu itu tidak masalah.

_'—ngomong-ngomong Saiyuki-chan pindahan dari mana? Bahasa Jepangmu lumayan bagus untuk yang baru datang ke Jepang.'_

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

_'Terima kasih telah membalas, Ino-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak enak hati telah menganggumu. Aku pindahan dari Prancis. Terima kasih pujiannya, aku belajar keras untuk dapat memahami bahasa Jepang walau tata bahasaku masih berantakan—'_

Ino tersenyum, Saiyuki sangat sopan dan berusaha menggunakan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar. Gadis pirang itu tidak keberatan untuk membalas. Biasanya ia tidak suka _e-mail_ nyasar, seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Tapi Ino pikir, '_Saiyuki'_ ini bukan penjahat atau orang kurang kerjaan. Lagi pula sepertinya Saiyuki butuh bantuan karena dari _e-mail-e-mail_ yang saling mereka kirim, Ino tahu kalau Saiyuki sendirian di Jepang sementara seluruh keluarganya berada di Prancis.

_'—Daijobudayou, tata bahasa dalam sehari-hari tidak terlalu dipentingkan—'_

_'Terima kasih kembali kau masih terus membalas e-mailku. Aku sangat senang menemukan gadis baik seperti Ino-chan—'_

_'Sama-sama Saiyuki-chan. Kalau ada hal yang menyulitkan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk bertanya padaku. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu—'_

**Pagi hari di sekolah**…

Ino tersenyum senang, beberapa waktu lalu ia banyak bertukar _e-mail_ dengan sahabat barunya di dunia maya. Ia memang tipikal yang suka membantu. Jadi ketika ia berhasil membuat seseorang lebih baik, ia akan senang sendiri walau tak dibayar sepeserpun, bahkan menghabiskan waktu luangnya yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kuku atau melulur diri.

Ino sampai melupakan aktifitas rutinnya yang sering melamun memikirkan kesedihannya berharap pada Uchiha Sasuke. Makanya ia sampai mengkonfigurasikan ponselnya untuk menerima _e-mail_. Jadi, ketika Saiyuki mengiriminya _e-mail_, Ino bisa langsung menerima dan membalasnya.

Bukan ia tak sayang pada Sakura selaku sahabatnya di dunia nyata. Hanya saja ia tidak buta dan tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peka kalau Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke. Ino sudah cukup nelangsa memikirkan Sasuke dalam diam, sebagian hatinya meremuk lebih menyiksa saat menyadari ia mulai renggang dengan Sakura karena hal tersebut.

Ia tak memungkiri ada sedikit—sedikit sekali rasa marah dan benci pada sahabatnya. Mengapa mereka harus menyukai pria yang sama? Namun itu semua Ino tumpahkan pada keadaan. Ia menyalahkan keadaan yang begitu tega menyentil persahabatannya dengan Sakura.

Tak jarang Ino merasa berdosa karena membenci sahabatnya sendiri. Pasalnya, Sasuke sendiri tidak memilih siapa-siapa di antara keduanya—bahkan menganggap ada pun tidak. Lantas untuk apa Ino cemburu?

Ia menghela napas. Keadaan hatinya sulit dijelaskan. Makanya ia lebih pendiam dan rajin tersenyum jika sudah tidak nyambung dengan orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Tapi semua kini terasa lebih baik saat Saiyuki tersasar melalui _e-mail_ pada Ino.

Menurut Ino, _Saiyuki_ begitu lucu. Dalam bayangan Ino pun mungkin Saiyuki seperti Hinata, adik kelasnya. Pemalu, lembut, pendiam dan cepat tidak enak hati pada orang lain. Sedikit mengingatkan Ino pada pribadi Sakura waktu kecil sebelum Ino temani.

_Drrrt…_

Ino belum memutus pandangannya pada buku di atas meja perpustakaan ketika meraba saku bajunya yang bergetar. Buku astronomi tersebut langsung dicampakannya ketika melirik dan tahu kalau pengirim _e-mail_ ini adalah Saiyuki.

_'Ino-chan, aku cukup bosan belajar terus. Kepalaku sampai terasa sakit. Teman sekelasku bilang aku terlalu keras belajar dan butuh hiburan. Aku menyalakan televisi tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus kutonton. Apakah kau bisa sarankan aku tayangan yang bagus?'_

"Hihi," selalu saja Ino terkikik kecil, Saiyuki dalam benaknya seperti gadis manis yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Seperti membalas _e-mail_ kepada adik perempuan yang ia sayangi.

_'—makanya jangan memaksakan diri, Saiyuki-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau coba channel xxxx. Tayangan musiknya banyak. Mendengarkan musik dan menyaksikan video clipnya pasti lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menonton drama atau kau bisa mencoba—'_

**Esok harinya, saat pulang sekolah.**

Ino menyimpan ponselnya dengan baik dalam saku setelah memeriksa apakah ada _e-mail_ masuk. Tapi nihil. Ia hendak pulang cepat untuk belanja ke pusat perbelanjaan kota. Karena menurut majalah langganannya, krim malam yang lebih natural telah tiba di sana untuk siap dibeli dan dibawa pulang!

Seperti biasa, ia naik kereta dengan _headset_ menyumpal kedua telinganya. Kereta kilat menuju pusat perbelanjaan hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit untuk tiba di tujuan. Ketika turun, Ino membereskan _headset_nya. Ia menunduk untuk memasukan _headset_ ungu kesayangannya ke dalam tasnya. Namun—

—BRUKK!

"!"

"Auh…!"

"Maaf!" tangan itu terasa besar dan dingin saat Ino menggapainya. Tubuhnya yang terduduk di lantai langsung ditarik dengan mudah agar berdiri. Ino sampai terpana sendiri merasakan tenaga pemuda di hadapannya begitu kuat.

Namun apa yang didapatinya tidak sepadan dengan keterpanaannya. Pemuda jangkung yang berhasil membuatnya mendongak itu sedang tertunduk menatap lantai stasiun sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan sendiri.

"_G-gomenasai_…" gumamnya pelan. Rambutnya hitam legam dan lemas membingkai sisi kiri dan kanan matanya yang tak kalah kelam. Ia nampaknya tak berani menatap Ino lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang salah sudah berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan, maaf ya," balas Ino tersenyum, berharap pemuda itu bisa melihatnya, jadi tahu kalau Ino benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku sedang melamun saat berjalan karena mencari toko kaset," kata pemuda itu melihat ke arah lain. Ia nampak pemalu. "B-bolehkah aku bertanya—"

"—oh tentu," potong Ino sedikit memutar pandangannya, "kau lurus saja, nanti ada tangga, turunlah. Terus ikuti jalannya, ketika persimpangan, belok ke kiri. Toko kaset ada disebelah kiri jalan. Sekitar lima ratus meter dari sini."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, melainkan mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalan yang dituding Ino. Kedua mata kelamnya nampak agak bingung. Ino memperhatikannya. Akhirnya dengan ragu, dan masih tak mau menatap Ino, pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk, lalu berlari.

Meninggalkan Ino yang mengerutkan alis karena tidak diberi terima kasih.

.

.

_Drrrt…_

Getaran ponsel Ino terdengar keras di atas meja belajar. Ia menutup buku novelnya selagi mengecek _e-mail_ masuk.

_From : saiyuki at hotmail dot com_

_[Gambar]_

_'Bagaimana menurutmu? Untuk pertama kalinya aku mau membagi karyaku pada orang asing. Maksudku, Ino-chan sudah kuanggap bukan orang asing lagi. Karena Ino-chan adalah teman pertamaku ketika tiba di Jepang sekaligus satu-satunya yang kumiliki—'_

Ino membuka lebar matanya melihat foto seberat dua _megabyte_s beresolusi tinggi terpampang di ponsel _touch_ ungunya. Sebuah lukisan pemandangan musim gugur yang didomiasi dengan warna kuning cekolat daun dan suasana nyaman yang mampu membuat orang iri melihatnya. Serasa ingin berada di sana.

_'Sugoooiiii! Aku tidak tahu kalau Saiyuki-chan pelukis. Aku senang sekali menjadi orang asing yang bisa kau percayai! Boleh aku menjadikannya wallpaper di ponselku? Bagus sekali… aku seperti ingin berada di dalamnya. Lukisannya terlihat hidup—'_

Saling balas _e-mail_ pun terjadi lagi. Melalui obrolan inilah, Saiyuki membagi karyanya melalui foto yang ia kirim ke Ino beberapa hari sekali. Semua foto lukisan yang Ino dapat selalu Ino komentari panjang lebar. Isinya tidak ada kritikan bermutu, sih… lebih mengarah ke pujian memuja, _fangirling_ dan tagihan agresif agar Saiyuki memberikan semua foto lukisannya pada Ino.

Anehnya, lukisan sebagus itu, Saiyuki menurut saja permintaan Ino. Yang awalnya foto terlihat bingkai kanvas dan sanggahan kayunya, sampai foto lukisan yang fokus di gambarnya saja. Tak jarang Saiyuki seperti sengaja mengambil spot terbaik untuk mengambil foto lukisannya sebelum dikirim ke Ino. Dari awalnya dengan deskripsi '_Bagaimana menurutmu?'_ sampai hanya '_Ini kubuat waktu aku kelas enam SD di Paris._'

Menara Eiffel. Tugu fenomenal yang mendunia. Dilukis dengan latar langit senja sore hari. Memang terlihat sedikit kurang dari lukisan Saiyuki yang baru. Ino tersenyum melihat _development_ lukis Saiyuki. Perkembangannya tak terlihat mencolok dari lukisan lama ke lukisan yang baru. Hanya saja yang baru terlihat lebih hidup dengan warna yang lebih tepat dan gambar yang sedikit lebih _detail_ namun sederhana.

_'Ah, karena Saiyuki-chan aku bisa ganti wallpaper ponsel dan desktop netbook setiap hari. Arigatou, ne!'_

_._

.

'_—aku bosan makan makanan fast food. Tolong aku… :(_'

_Hihi._ Ino selalu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit setiap mendapat _e-mail_ dari Saiyuki yang menurutnya sangat manis dan manja. Jadi ingin punya adik perempuan. Batin Ino sambil mengetik balasan di ponselnya.

_'—cobalah shushi, Sayuki-chan—'_

Yah, semenjak mengkonfigurasikan _e-mail_-nya di ponsel. Ino jadi jarang menyentuh _netbook_ lucu kesayangannya di kamar. Al-hasil, Deidara kakaknyalah yang meminjamnya setiap hari untuk _online_. Berhubung laptop Deidara sedang di-_service_.

.

.

Ino tak ubahnya remaja lain yang keranjingan belanja saat bulan _discount_ tiba. Siapa yang mau rugi untuk tidak membeli barang sudah dipotong harga besar-besaran? Begitulah Ino menyemangati diri sendiri dan tak menggubris Deidara yang mengatainya bodoh karena kata kakaknya itu, harga sudah dinaikan terlebih dahulu sebelum di-_discount_.

Bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Ia tidak menggubris Deidara sama sekali dan tetap berangkat dengan _sweater_ ungunya—mengingat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur yang pasti amat dingin.

Seperti biasa, Ino selalu menyumpal telinga dengan _headset_ saat berada dalam kereta dan membereskannya ketika tiba di stasiun yang ditujunya. Tapi lagi-lagi…

_BRUK!_

"Kyah!" nyaris saja Ino terjengkang di lantai ketika tak sengaja menabrak benda keras di hadapannya. Untung ada sepasang tangan yang menahan bahu dan pinggangnya. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino melebar melihat siapa yang sudah ia tabrak sekaligus menyelamatkan kepalanya dari lantai.

Pemuda yang kemarin—oh, lihatlah bahunya sangat lebar dan nyaman, pikir Ino ngelantur sebelum akhirnya tersadar saat ia sudah berdiri tegap sendiri. Wajah pemuda itu cukup terkejut dan nampak kebingungan. Bahkan kalau diperhatikan, ada rona merah tergores manis di wajah pucatnya.

Belum sempat Ino membuka mulut, si pemuda kelam nan jangkung tadi sudah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Ino yang lagi-lagi kebingungan karena tidak diberi kata maaf.

Ino betah menatap ke arah pemuda itu menghilang di belokan. Akhirnya si pirang cantik ini pun mengangkat bahu sambil meneruskan langkah.

Tapi ia tak sengaja hampir tersandung kantung kertas berwarna putih di lantai. Sepertinya milik pemuda tadi yang menabraknya. Ternyata isinya adalah sekotak _shushi _yang sudah berantakan dari restoran dekat sini.

.

.

_'Ino-chan, sepertinya aku sakit :( jantungku berdebar-debar dan badanku bergetar…_'

Ino tidak bisa terkikik saat Saiyuki mengabarinya demikian. Ia jadi khawatir karena Saiyuki kan sendirian di Jepang.

_'Apa kau demam? Telpon dokter—'_

_'Tidak. Tapi dengan begini, untuk pertama kalinya aku melukis seseorang tanpa butuh fotonya… hanya dengan waktu semalam—entah mengapa wajahnya membayangiku.'_

Ino mengerutkan alis lalu tersenyum geli, "Wajahnya?"

'_Kyaa. Saiyuki-chan sedang jatuh cinta~~~! Kirimi aku foto lukisannya dooong!'_

Biasanya, Saiyuki cepat membalas. Tapi entah mengapa sampai dua hari ke depan tidak ada balasan dari Saiyuki. Senyum lebar Ino benar-benar memudar, kandas tanpa sisa. Ia sangat _excited_mengetahui tanda-tanda Saiyuki jatuh cinta. Namun kenapa Saiyuki tidak menjawab _e-mail-_nya?

'_Ne, apa kau marah, Saiyuki-chan? Apa aku keterlaluan meminta foto lukisan itu? Maafkan aku. Kalau kau tidak berkenan aku pun tak memaksa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau membuat Saiyuki-chan tidak nyaman…_'

Diakhiri _emoticon_ sedih, Ino menyelesaikan _e-mail-_nya. Ia berjalan dalam lorong sekolah sepulang sekolah. Keadaan begitu sepi karena Ino memang keluar kelas paling akhir dan berjalan sangaaaat lambat. Entah kenapa ia jadi kehilangan gadis manis yang dianggapnya sebagai adik seperti Saiyuki.

.

.

Kereta agak penuh saat Ino masuk, mungkin karena ini akhir pekan dan memang kereta yang ditumpanginya menuju ke Akihabara. Sebuah kota impian di Jepang yang terkenal sebagai pusat _merchandise _anime, biangnya _game_, manga dan segala jenis toko yang menjual kostum untuk _cosplayer _berserta _property_-nya.

Tadinya ia hanya ingin ke _Park Avenue_ bersama Sakura untuk berburu baju, tapi sahabatnya yang sudah mulai menjauh itu bilang tidak bisa karena ada acara keluarga. Ino terpaksa pergi sendiri dan ketika sampai di stasiun entah mengapa ia malah menuju Akihabara.

Mungkin ia butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ramai. Dan Akihabara adalah obat terbaik karena lautan manusia tercipta di sana. Dan Ino tak salah. Akhibara bukan obat terbaik lagi tapi benar-benar mujarab! Karena di sanalah Ino menemukan baju yang lebih lucu dibanding di daerah rumahnya.

Ia tak sadar sudah menguras dua puluh lima persen tabungan di ATM-nya yang tidak sedikit. Terlihat dari kantung-kantung belanjaannya. Sakura pasti menyesal tak ikut dengannya! Batin Ino nafsu meledek sahabat _pink_-nya yang satu itu.

Kala lelah karena tak makan siang hingga hari hampir gelap, Ino mulai merasa lemas dan memutuskan untuk mencari kedai makanan terdekat yang murah meriah namun mengenyangkan. Jalannya yang sedikit lunglai terhenti teratur saat melihat sepasang manusia yang amat dikenalinya.

Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya, sedang mengerutkan alis sedih saat Uchiha Sasuke menyelipkan rambut merah muda itu ke belakang telinga Sakura. Dari pakaian keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih yang pulang kencan makan malam. Di tengah lalu lalang keramaian distrik Akihabara. Lutut Ino terasa melemas, tapi ditahannya. Ia diam-diam pergi dari tempat itu dan menyimpan semuanya dalam luapan kesedihan.

_From: Sakura-forehead (+013324xxxxx)_

_'Ino, maaf. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu…'_

Semakin jelas sudah.

Rasa lapar Ino mendadak hilang. Ia tak ingat lagi berapa orang yang ditabraknya selagi berjalan menuju stasiun. Matanya yang cantik sudah kemerahan dan dilinangi air mata. Tak jarang ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan sebegini tega padanya. Menusuknya dari belakang! Ino sungguh kecewa. Ia sudah tahu ada persaingan tak tertulis di antara keduanya, tapi ia tidak akan pernah percaya kalau Sakura tega berbohong padanya.

Dan saat duduk menunggu kereta selanjutnya tiba, Ino yang sedang berusaha mengusap sudut matanya agar tidak basah, kini melihat Sasuke yang tadi sedang bersama Sakura, sekarang dengan Karin. Lebih parah. Sasuke memegang punggung Karin saat keduanya masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta yang sesak oleh penumpang.

Ino mendadak bingung. Ia belum selesai menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat hingga menyengsarakan tenggorokannya karena menahan tangis mati-matian. Dan sekarang, ia melihat Sasuke bersama Karin? Lantas, sahabatnya, Sakura, bagaimana?

.

.

Kereta cepat berjalan menuju Konoha. Tidak sesesak saat meninggalkan Konoha. Karena ini hampir jam stasiun kereta berhenti beroperasi. Deidara sampai meneror Ino yang tak kunjung pulang melalui ponsel, tapi Ino tidak mengangkat telpon atau melirik sama sekali kalau bukan notifikasi _e-mail_.

Mata cantik Ino sudah kemerahan. Air matanya tumpah ruah saat menginjakan kaki di stasiun Konoha. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang sekitar yang menatapinya aneh. Ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal kalau Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah melihat ke arahnya sebagai laki-laki terhadap wanita. Tapi ia tak kan mengira kalau akan sebegini sakitnya.

Terlebih, ia melihat Sakura terlibat. Dan paling-paling sakit saat Karin juga termasuk. Karena itu berarti Sakura dipermainkan. Entah sesakit apa rasanya. Sudah tidak dapat terlukiskan. Karena ia tidak makan dari siang dan tubuhnya sudah terlanjur lelah. Akhirnya Ino menaruh semua kantung belanjaannya di atas lantai stasiun dekat tangga lalu berjongkok.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan tangannya di atas lutut yang ia tekuk. Poninya yang pirang dan panjang terjulur di depannya. Punggungnya bergetar. Ia mungkin sudah tidak peduli kalau ia jatuh pingsan di sini. Isakannya terdengar pelan dan orang-orang yang tersisa sedikit karena sudah malam, tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"Permisi…" sebuah suara membuat isakan Ino terhenti dan perlahan mengangkat kepala. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah merah dan basah karena menangis pada pemuda jangkung yang tempo hari menabraknya.

"Apa kau kehabisan ongkos?" tanyanya kikuk.

.

.

Dua mangkok ramen kosong bersisa sedikit kuah ditumpuk sudah di sebelah mangkok ramen baru. Yamanaka Ino sudah amnesia perihal diet ketatnya demi mendapatkan tubuh serata Sakura, ia terlihat amat frustasi namun entah mengapa pemuda di sebelahnya malah tersenyum-senyum melihat kelakuannya.

Srooot~

Pun Ino tak tahu lagi apa itu urat malu saat memakai sapu tangan hitam dari pemuda yang tak dikenalnya untuk mengeluarkan semua ingus di hidung.

"_Arigatou, ne_." Ino menghela napas sambil menenggak air putih. "Tinggalkan nama dan nomor telponmu, _next time_ akan kubayar semua ini… aku tidak punya uang _cash_."

Pemuda asing itu mengangkat alisnya, cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lain saat Ino meliriknya. Bibir tipisnya sempat terbuka seperti ingin berkata, namun ia menutup mulutnya dan menggaruk belakang telinganya sendiri.

"Di depan ada taksi," gumamnya, "Jangan khawatirkan soal biaya—" lanjutnya tertunduk mencengkram celana _jeans_ bagian lututnya. Ia tak bersuara ketika Ino menatapinya sambil mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangan.

"Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong—"

"—aku permisi!" tap, tap, tap, tap.

Pemuda asing itu pergi begitu saja dengan berlari. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Ino yang baru saja ingin menanyakan namanya. Ino mengerutkan alis pirangnya. _Laki-laki aneh._

.

.

"_Baka~!_ Jam berapa ini? Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat dan SMS-ku tidak dibalas?"

Ino menghela napas mendengar suara _baritone_ kakaknya, Deidara, yang sedang menghardiknya. Gadis pirang itu hanya memberi kantung-kantung belanjaan pada Deidara agar dibantu membawakan.

"Sudah jangan cerewet, _aniki_. Aku sedang pusing." Ino mengibas tangannya, namun Deidara justru memperhatikan rona merah pada mata dan hidung adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau… menangis?"

"Tidak. Mataku kelilipan."

.

.

Beberapa hari berselang, Ino makin kesepian. Ia sengaja menghindari Sakura yang menghampirinya di sekolah karena menahan diri untuk tidak marah atau sekedar berteriak di wajah sahabat merah mudanya. Apa lagi Saiyuki tidak membalas lagi _e-mail_ terakhir Ino sejak Ino minta dikirimi lukisan foto orang yang Saiyuki sukai.

Mungkin itu terlalu pribadi untuk diminta, tapi sungguh Ino tidak bermaksud tidak sopan sama sekali. Ia pikir Saiyuki dan dirinya bisa saling percaya. Ah, kenapa semua ini jadi semakin rumit? Ino juga membolos ekstrakulikuler _cheerleader_-nya demi menghindar untuk bertemu Sasuke di lapangan yang punya ekskul basket.

"Hei _Pig_," sebuah suara mampu membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari sandarannya di pintu loker. Gadis pirang itu membuka lipatan tangannya sendiri ketika tahu Sakuralah yang memanggil dan menghampirinya. Ia akan bergegas pergi menghindar, ia belum siap bertengkar atau tidak siap menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Namun pergelang tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura. "Tunggu! Kau tak bisa menghindariku terus menerus!"

Ino menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak mau begini.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya, _Pig_? Makanya kau hindari aku begini?"

Ino tak ingin dan tak mau menoleh, tapi ia menjawab, "Aku bahkan melihatnya saat kau di Akihabara seminggu yang lalu—"

Jeda, tak ada balasan Sakura. Ino melanjutkan dengan suara kecewa, "Kau membohongiku dua hal sekaligus—yang pertama, mungkin tidak masalah kalau memang tidak mau belanja bersama. Tapi yang kedua—"

"—aku minta maaf…!" Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Ino yang masih enggan menoleh. "Aku tidak ingin hatimu sakit. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, _Pig_…"

Ino melepas diri dan akhirnya berani menatap Sakura. "Sejujurnya, _forehead_, kalau kau mendapatkannya pun aku tidak akan marah asal kau tidak membohongiku!—"

Sakura mengerutkan alis merah mudanya.

"—aku hanya merasa kau seperti berniat menusukku dari belakang kalau seperti ini. Kita ini sahabat, aku pasti akan ikut bahagia kalau kau bahagia, _Forehead!_"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ino malah gemas, "Tidak usah sok imut!"

"Aku tidak sok imut, aku hanya tidak mengerti. Aku mendapatkan apa—bahagia kenapa?" wajah bingung Sakura sukses menulari Ino yang ikut-ikutan. Mulut Ino yang masih terbuka kini tertutup. "Kau kan—dengan Sasuke… di Akihabara?—"

Sakura mendenguskan tawa ringan, "Makanya dengarkan hingga tuntas!" keadaan sedikit mencair akhirnya, namun Sakura tampak gugup. "Sebenarnya, tempo hari saat kau ajak aku ke _Park Avenue_, aku sedang ada acara keluarga. Kau kenal Karin, kakak kelas kita?"

Ino mengangguk dan sempat teringat waktu itu juga Sasuke bersama Karin di hari yang sama!

"Dia adalah saudara jauhku. Saat aku hadir di acara makan malam tersebut. Aku, Karin dan Sasuke bertemu. Di situ aku tahu kalau—" Sakura menghela napas, "kalau ternyata Karin dijodohkan dengan Sasuke—"

"—apa?!" Ino ternganga, sudah sedikit jelas tapi ia masih penasaran. Sakura mengangguk pasrah, "aku minta maaaaf sekali padamu, Ino. Aku…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Aku yang panik jadi keceplosan soal perasaanmu waktu pulang acara makan malam."

Ino melotot dan dibalas dengan cengiran kaku Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino hampir serangan jantung! "Aku meminta padanya dengan sangat untuk menerimamu dan menolak perjodohan dengan Karin karena aku tahu Karin sudah berpacaran sekian lama dengan Suigetsu."

_Akhirnya Sakura menceritakan bagaimana cara Sasuke menjawab. "Tanpa kauberitahu, aku sudah tahu tentang Ino dan kau. Soal Karin, kami memang sepakat untuk jujur pada orang tua masing-masing. Kalau kami tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun dan kami tidak suka dipaksa."_

_Sakura tersenyum._

_"Lagi pula, Karin sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri begitu pula dia. Jadi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk menerima sahabatmu karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan."_

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya karena lengkingan suara Ino yang mendadak menjambak rambut sendiri. "_BAKA FOREHEAD! _KENAPA KAU BUKA KARTU MATIKUUU~!" Ino rasanya sudah tidak memiliki wajah untuk bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Hei dia sudah tahu kali. Kan sudah kubilang ternyata dia sudah menyadari semuanya."

Dengan begini. Sepasang sahabat itu kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan Ino merasa berdosa pernah berprasangka buruk pada Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Pig_…"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah lebih lima kali bolos _cheerleader, _jadi pelatih bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan padamu kalau kau dikeluarkan…"

_Oh crap!_ Ino lupa kalau ekstrakulikuler di sekolahnya cukup ketat.

.

.

_Drrrrt…_

Ponsel Ino bergetar dan ia tahu itu adalah _e-mail_! Ia membukanya dengan senang karena sudah pasti itu dari Saiyuki. Siapa lagi memang teman _e-mail_-nya?

_From : saiyuki at hotmail dot com._

_Subject : Aku sangat gugup._

_'Maaf sudah lama tidak membalas, Ino-chan. Aku sempat bingung dan gugup untuk menceritakan siapa yang orang yang kusukai. Karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namanya dan dimana rumahnya. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di stasiun. Setiap aku tak sengaja melihatnya, itu seperti hari keberuntunganku sendiri. Dia sangat cantik sampai aku selalu gugup.'_

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Cantik? Saiyuki-_chan_ suka perempuan?"

_'Tapi karena kau adalah teman pertamaku di Jepang, aku akan mencoba menjadi pribadi yang terbuka padamu. Namun aku belum siap memperlihatkan lukisannya. Aku sendiri gugup dan tidak percaya bisa membuatnya setiap aku melihat ke arah lukisan itu. Jangan tersinggung, ya, Ino-chan._

_Nah, aku akan mulai dari sini. Aku tak selalu bertemu dengan 'dia'. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya dengan seragam sekolah ini…'_

_[Gambar]_

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi, melihat sebuah foto yang dilampirkan Saiyuki. Menampilkan beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan mengenakan seragam Habataki High School dengan latar belakang stasiun Konoha. "Itu kan sekolahku…"

_'Jadi, apa kau bisa membantuku untuk cari tahu ini seragam sekolah mana, Ino-chan?'_

Tawa ringan meluncur dari bibir Ino yang tipis. Gadis pirang itu sedikit senang karena ini akan mudah. Itu kan seragam sekolahnya.

_To : saiyuki at hotmail dot com._

_Subject : Re-Aku sangat gugup._

_'Itu sekolahku! Habataki High School. Ini alamat websitenya… kau bisa cek alamatnya dan mungkin kau bisa datangi sekolahku! Nyaa~! Habataki High School memang keren desu~! Isinya murid-murid tampan dan cantik. Dakara, Saiyuki-chan bilang 'dia' itu cantik. Saiyuki-chan (maaf) suka perempuan? Tidak masalah sih, aku akan tetap membantumu kok ^^.'_

.

.

"_Forehead!_" seru Ino berlari di koridor sekolah saat melihat sahabat merah mudanya, "Pulang bareng yuk, eh mampir ke _café _juga ya?"

Sakura nampak menyesal, "Aku sedang buru-buru. Kau tahu kan kita sudah naik kelas dua. Aku harus mengordinasi angkatan baru yang akan masuk ke ekskul _cheers_."

"Kau jadi ketua?" tanya Ino tak percaya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, kaulah yang akan jadi ketua. Tapi pelatih terlanjur kesal padamu dan kau terlanjur dikeluarkan." Jawab Sakura tidak enak. Ino menyayangkannya. Ah andai ia bisa bersikap sedikit dewasa. Karena kekanak-kanakannya tak mau satu lapangan dengan Sasuke, ia jadi kehilangan cita-citanya.

"Maaf, ya?" gumam Sakura meremas pergelangan tangan Ino. "Aku harus pergi."

Dan seiring Sakura berlalu, Ino memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia harus menerimanya, karena ini juga ulahnya sendiri. _Ambil positifnya saja_, batin Ino, _aku jadi bisa jalan-jalan di mal lebih puas._

Sambil menghibur diri sendiri, Ino melangkah keluar gerbang. Yang tadinya ia melamun jadi agak terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang kemarin menolongnya sedang berdiri di depan sekolah.

"Hai, kau yang kemarin!" Ino menghampiri, "Aku belum sempat mengganti uangmu. _Ne, ne_, mumpung ketemu dan aku bawa cukup uang—" kata Ino antusias sambil merogoh tas keteknya.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu," potong si pemuda asing yang hari ini mengenakan seragam hitam. Sepertinya sekolah Kiremeki High School. "Aku tulus membantumu!"

Ino sedikit memaksa menyodorkan uangnya namun sang pemuda asing terus menolak dengan halus. Ino pun terpaksa memasukan kembali uangnya. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya agak kecewa tidak bisa mengganti.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda asing berambut hitam lurus itu pergi begitu saja dengan berlari.

"Kenapa dia selalu kabur?"

Oh andai Ino tahu, kalau setiap pemuda asing itu membalikkan badan akan kabur, selalu ada garis samar merah muda di kedua pipi pucatnya.

.

.

"Dari Saiyuki-_chan!_" gumam Ino sedikit memekik dan melempar _remote_ televisi pada Deidara setelah mengecek _e-mail_ masuk di ponselnya.

_'Gomenasai ne, baru membalasnya lagi. Ah kau bersekolah di Habataki? Berarti kau tinggal di Konoha? Aku juga! Aku baru menyadarinya, dari sekian banyak kita bertukar e-mail, kita belum pernah membahas tempat tinggal dan identitas masing-masing. Kalau tahu kita berada di kota yang sama, aku jadi berpikir mungkin kita bisa bertemu?_

_Terima kasih informasinya kemarin. Karena kau, aku dapat menemukan dimana 'dia yang kusukai' bersekolah. Ternyata benar 'dia' bersekolah di sana, aku sempat melihatnya tapi aku belum berani bicara padanya. Tentang aku suka perempuan… tentu saja. Aku kan laki-laki. Aku yang sempat bingung dengan e-mail-mu, akhirnya bertanya pada teman sebangkuku._

_Ia bilang ternyata Saiyuki itu nama untuk perempuan. Maaf, Ino-chan aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Tapi namaku Shimura Sai. Aku menggunakan user name Saiyuki karena Ibuku yang membuatkan account e-mail ini saat aku lulus sekolah dasar. Ibuku suka putihnya salju makanya ia memberikan username itu._

_Aku sempat ragu untuk membalas. Aku jadi merasa kau akan marah karena merasa dibohongi selama ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud… sekali lagi, maaf… aku harap kau masih mau berteman denganku. Akan kulakukan apa pun agar Ino-chan mau memaafkanku. Kau adalah teman pertama yang kumiliki di Jepang. Aku benar-benar merasa gelisah.'_

"Jadi, dia laki-laki?" Ino membeo lalu menaruh dagu di atas bantal dengan posisi tengkurap, "Ya ampun. Caranya mengetik seperti wanita, sih. Hihi." Entah kenapa wajah Ino perlahan-lahan memerah, tentu saja ia tak menyadarinya.

_To : saiyuki at hotmail dot com_

_Re-No Subject._

_'Kenapa kau diam saja saat kupanggil Saiyuki-chan? Suffix 'chan' kan untuk anak perempuan, Sai-kun. Ya ampun aku jadi malu sendiri. Aku kira kau perempuan, kau menggunakan 'watashi', harusnya 'boku'. Watashi itu juga untuk perempuan…_

_Soal itu, tidak masalah kok. Ini kan hanya salah paham. Aku mengerti kau masih belajar bahasa Jepang jadi kau tidak mungkin bermaksud menipuku. Aku tetap mau kok berteman denganmu ^^. Dan soal bertemu, aku mauuuu sekali! Sekalian bawa lukisan 'dia yang kausuka' untukku, ne? Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis itu._

_Tidak boleh menolak karena kau sudah bilang mau melakukan apa pun untuk aku maafkan, kan? Hehe. Aku jadi merasa di atas angin nih. Lagian tidak rugi kok menunjukkannya padaku. Aku kan jadi tahu 'dia' yang mana dan besar kemungkinannya untuk kubantu—'_

Tapi Ino kok jadi merasa sedikit sedih, ya? Gadis pirang itu berguling di atas kasur, membuat kaos ungunya miring memperlihatkan bahu sebelah kirinya. Ada sedikit rasa iri dengan gadis yang Sai sukai. Dilihat dari _e-mail-e-mail_ yang mereka tukar selama ini, Ino yakin Sai adalah pemuda yang pendiam dan baik hati. Sangat manis perasaan Sai pada gadis-itu-entah-siapa-andai-saja-aku, begitu pikir Ino. _Tidak, tidak_, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia adalah teman Sai yang pertama di Jepang, dan ia tak berniat untuk merusaknya.

_Drrrt._ Balasan dari Sai!

_'Ah yokatta ne. Aku pikir kau akan marah. Aku senang kau langsung membalas hingga membuatku lega. Tentu. Tentu akan kubawa lukisan itu untukmu. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau membantuku. Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik, Ino-chan._

_Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman kota dekat stasiun? Hari minggu, jam empat sore. Agar lebih mudah saat mencari satu sama lain, bisakah aku minta nomor ponselmu? Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan.'_

.

.

Rasanya seperti sia-sia Ino rajin belanja. Bajunya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di lemari seperti tidak memberinya pilihan saat ia ingin gunakan. Sudah tercipta gunung kecil terbuat dari tumpukan baju yang terus menggunung ketika Ino mengeluarkan isi lemarinya.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Deidara masuk, tanpa permisi mengambil _netbook_ ungu lucu milik Ino, "Kau mau kencan, ya?"

Gerakan ribet Ino serta merta terhenti. Dengan selembar gaun _casual_ di genggamannya, perlaha wajahnya merah muda. Dan sialnya, Deidara melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ah! Benar ternyata, kuadukan _Tousan_!" seru Deidara, "_TOUSAN! _INO MAU PERGI KENCAN!"

"Hei!" protes Ino saat Deidara kabur membawa _netbook_ ungu Ino keluar setelah berteriak demikian. "Sok tahu!" dengusnya. Namun ia terduduk dan diam kemudian di atas ranjangnya yang telah berantakan. Mata biru semi hijaunya melirik pada tumpukan kecil baju-bajunya.

Lalu ia berpikir, ia memang nampak seperti gadis yang akan berkencan. Betapa bodohnya ia bisa lupa kalau Sai akan membawa lukisan gadis lain yang Sai sukai. Untuk apa Ino seperti ini? Apa ia mau sakit hati lagi? Akhirnya, ia memilih gaun kasual panjang yang cukup tebal dengan _stocking_ yang agak tebal juga.

Ini musim gugur, ia harus mengenakan baju yang tebal untuk melindungi kulitnya dari udara luar yang dingin. Setelah memoles sedikit _make up_ di wajahnya, Ino pun berangkat. Berjalan kaki ke stasiun dekat taman kota. Kenapa mendadak perutnya terasa tidak enak, itu menjadi peer tersendiri untuk Ino. Ditambah jantungnya yang agak berdebar. Padahal melihat wajah Sai sekali pun Ino tidak pernah.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak rasa gugup itu mati-matian. Sejak ia tahu Saiyuki adalah Sai alias laki-laki, Ino jadi merasa ada hawa menggelitik pada dasar perutnya. Habis _e-mail_ Sai itu—uh, tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki semanis dia… pemalu, gugupan dan menjadi pengagum rahasia, juga melukis seseorang yang disuka.

Eh tapi mendadak Ino terpikir bagaimana kalau ternyata wujud Sai itu sendiri adalah laki-laki kuper, cupu, pendek dan tipe-tipe ditindas?

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" Ino menggeleng ketika sampai di tujuan, "Kalau memang Sai itu culun dan jelek, lantas kenapa? Kan aku sudah berniat berteman dengannya…" gumam Ino menyingkirkan pemikirannya yang tidak-tidak. Ia memilih bangku yang di sebelahnya dekat tiang lampu taman.

'_Saiyuki-chan, aku sudah sampai di taman nih!_'

"Eh?" Ino menyadari kesalahan dalam mengetiknya, ia pun menekan tombol _clear_ hingga seluruh tulisan terhapus dan mengetik ulang.

_To : saiyuki at hotmail dot com_

'_Sai-kun, aku sudah sampai di taman. Kukira kau akan menghubungi ponselku…_'

Sambil menunggu, Ino menyaksikan anak-anak berlalu lalang dengan orang tua mereka. Sepertinya sehabis membeli _dango_ hangat di sudut sana. Tapi lebih banyak pasangan yang sepertinya sedang berkencan.

Ketika sedang asyik melihat-lihat, Ino tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda asing yang amat familiar. Tinggi jangkung, rambut hitam lurus dengan kulit pucat. Sedang membawa _flat box_ berwarna cokelat di ketiaknya.

"Hei," sapa Ino yang langsung berdiri. Pemuda itu nampak terkejut, kemudian tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Ino.

"Hei," katanya, gugup. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku?" Ino mengangkat alisnya, "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang?" pemuda itu nampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya, teman dunia mayaku. Oh ya, waktu itu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya si pemuda asing tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ino menjentikan jarinya dan tertawa kecil. "Ah, benar! Kita belum berkenalan. Itu karena kau yang selalu kabur duluan. _Ne,_ namaku Yamanaka Ino…" Ino mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya benar-benar saling bertatap mata. _Onyx_ gelap dan _aquamarine_ cerah. Karenanya, Ino seperti bisa melihat keterkejutan dan kegelisahan dan di mata yang gelap itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ino dengan tangan yang masih setia mengulur. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, namun ditutup kembali setelah melihat mata dan tangan Ino secara bergantian. Tangan Ino dibiarkan hampa menyentuh udara karena si pemuda asing tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan Ino, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Udara berhembus menerbangkan poni panjang Ino, entah kenapa seperti membawa hati Ino pergi dan kini terasa hampa. Gadis pirang itu cukup terbiasa dengan pola tingkah pemuda asing tadi yang sering kabur begitu saja. Namun mengapa kali ini rasanya sedikit menyesakkan?

Pemuda itu kian jauh dan jauh hingga tak terlihat lagi sosoknya yang membawa _flat box_ cokelat. Akhirnya Ino duduk kembali menunggu. Merasa udara lebih dingin menjelang sore hari, Ino merapatkan _sweater_ ungunya yang melapisi gaun panjang tebalnya. Ketika akan memeriksa ponselnya, kebetulan suara dering telepon terdengar. Terlihatlah nomor asing yang Ino yakini itu mungkin adalah Sai.

_PIP_

"_Moshi-moshi_…" sapa Ino berusaha menceriakan suaranya yang sebenarnya sedang gugup. Ponsel ungu metaliknya tak lagi digenggam dengan satu tangan, tapi kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak menyamankan saat mendengar suara di telepon itu sama seperti suara di sekitarnya. Suara kebisingan taman.

Jadi benar ini telepon dari… "Sai-_kun_?" panggil Ino ragu-ragu, lalu ia segera berdiri untuk menoleh ke sekitar. "Itukah kau?" mata _aquamarine_-nya menyapu pandang sekitar, tubuhnya hampir berputar beberapa kali. "Sai-_kun?_"

Tak ada jawaban hanya bunyi berisik, kemudian mati. Ino tak menyerah, ia menelpon nomor asing tadi. Dering menunggu terdengar dua kali sebelum akhirnya diangkat, namun tetap tak ada suara seseorang, hanya bising taman.

"Sai-_kun_, kau dimana?" tak ada respon, "_Ne,_ di sini dingin lho…" Ino tertawa kecil, "jangan malu-malu. Kita kan teman…" rayu Ino dengan nada lembut, "tak perlu takut, aku juga tidak menggigit…" tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hanya kebisingan taman yang sama yang Ino dengar.

"Sai-_kun_?" Ino mulai menggigit bibirnya, "Apakah kau adalah orang yang tadi menanyakan namaku?"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Hati Ino mencelos. Sai tidak menjawab, tapi firasat Ino-lah yang berkata 'benar, itu dia'. Ino mengetik pesan singkat pada nomor asing yang ia yakini sebagai Sai.

_'Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menunggu Sai-kun, kok. Jangan malu-malu, ya?'_

Sepuluh menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Satu jam.

Ino yang menggosok-gosokan tangannya satu sama lain untuk menghalau udara dingin, akhirnya menoleh pada saku mantelnya yang bergetar. Dirogohnya dan dikeluarkannya ponsel ungu miliknya.

_'Maaf…'_

Pesan singkat tersebut dari nomor asing tadi. Ino mengerutkan alisnya dan membalas.

'_Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih di sini._'

Beberapa menit kemudian, udara makin dingin dan entah kenapa Ino merasa jadi agak cengeng menunggu.

'_Pulanglah… Lupakan ini.'_ begitu balasan SMS Sai yang membuat hati Ino mencelos. Kenapa? Apakah Sai sudah melihatnya dan tidak berniat lagi bertemu dengannya? Karena Ino yang tidak sesuai yang Sai harapkankah?

'_Kenapa?_' balas Ino. Tapi sampai jam tangannya menunjukan pukul enam sore lebih lima belas menit tidak ada balasan lagi. Ino yang mulai ingin menangis, mengetik pesan singkat lagi untuk Sai.

'_Apa karena aku jelek? Apa karena aku tidak secantik gadis yang Sai-kun sukai?_'

Tidak sampai satu menit pesan singkat itu terkirim, ponsel Ino berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Ino menjawabnya dengan cepat, namun bukannya suara menyapa yang keluar, tapi malah isakan tipis Ino yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba jadi cengeng…

_"Gomen..nasai…"_ suara _baritone_ terdengar di seberang sana. Suara yang tidak begitu asing karena jelas, Ino pernah mendengarnya secara langsung. Ino berniat memarahi Sai yang tidak menghampirinya, tapi malahan air matanya yang menderas, dan bibir nakalnya yang membocorkan rahasia kalau Ino sedang menangis.

Ia tak bisa menahan isakannya walau ia ingin sekali biacara. Dan saat-saat terakhir usaha Ino mengatur napas agar lebih tenang, sambungan telepon itu malah terputus. Membuat usaha Ino sia-sia dan menangis lebih dalam.

Ia masih tak mengerti dirinya sendiri yang menangisi hal ini, hal yang tidak jelas apa dan mengapa. Sai hanya orang asing yang tak mau bertemu dengannya. Untuk apa ia jadi sesunggukan seperti ini? Ino menutup wajahnya, tidak suka dengan raut orang-orang sekitar yang memperhatikannya.

Punggungnya bergetar kini terasa lebih hangat karena dilapisi sesuatu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan pemuda jangkung yang kini menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Dia, pemuda yang pernah bertabrakan dengan Ino beberapa kali di stasiun. Dia, pemuda yang menolong Ino malam-malam di stasiun. Dan dialah pemuda yang selalu kabur sebelum Ino selesai berbicara.

"Sai-_kun_?" suara Ino bergetar.

Dan dialah… pemuda yang kini bersimpuh di depan Ino, setelah melapisi punggung Ino dengan mantel cokelatnya… merobek pelan sampul cokelat _flat box_-nya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kanvas berlukiskan potret cantik Yamanaka Ino.

Sai tidak sanggup berkata-kata saat Ino menatapnya dengan mata yang basah dan menangis lebih dalam. Keduanya berdiri, Ino membungkus mulutnya dengan telapak tangan masih melihat Sai yang tertunduk memegang kanvas.

"Sai-_kun_… benarkah kau Sai-_kun_?"

"Maaf, Ino, ini bukan untuk teman _e-mail_-ku lagi. Tapi untuk gadis yang aku… aku sukai." Gumam Sai menyodorkan lukisan tersebut.

.

.

_Every love have their own beautiful way…_

_._

_._

Sai nyaris jatuh kebelakang kalau saja tidak pintar-pintar menjaga keseimbangan karena ulah Ino yang memeluknya sambil berjinjit. Pelukan itu kencang, kencang sekali seperti meluapkan rasa kesal karena disertai geraman Ino yang masih menangis.

Dengan ragu, Sai mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas. Meski pun Ino seperti mencoba membunuhnya dengan berusaha membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas, Sai memeluk Ino selembut yang ia bisa.

Cukup sekali ia membuat Ino menangis di hari pertamanya saling bertemu dan mengungkapkan jati diri. Adalah hal yang akan ia ingat seumur hidup dan mengingatkannya untuk tidak akan pernah membuat gadis ini menangis lagi.

Dan jika saja ia bisa minta maaf untuk kesekian kali karena selalu meninggalkan Ino saat bicara… andai saja ia bisa ungkapkan alasannya. Tapi mungkin itu akan menjadi hal sulit…

Karena…

_._

_._

_Ada yang lain…_

_Di senyummu…_

_Yang membuat lidahku,_

_Gugup tak bergerak._

_Ada pelangi…_

_Di bola matamu,_

_Yang memaksa diri,_

_Tuk bilang…_

_Aku sayang padamu…_

_._

_._

* * *

**T**H_E_** E**N_D_

* * *

_"Aku juga sayang padamu, Aoki Chiharuuuu" #DiKepruks XD anggaplah lagu Jambrud yang Pelangi Di Matamu adalah Soundtracknya ya. Ceritanya kan Sai nggak pernah sanggup ngomong banyak2 pas terpesona sama Ino jadi kabur2an._

_Niatnya bakal bikin pure SaiIno (which means no slight other pairing) tapi ternyata tetep make sedikiiiiiit sasusaku, sasukarin bahkan sasuino. Tapi tenang one-sided semua kan? Jadi nggak bisa dianggap slight kali ya._

_Ah suka banget deh sama SaiIno di sini X/D jadi keinget diri sendiri bersama Aoki Chiharu~. Ne, buat yang pernah mainin game visual novel ini pasti bisa menilai kan kalau author cuma ambil 30% atau bahkan kurang ide ceritanya dari sana?_

_Maaf ya, kalau feelnya nggak dapet :'( #KeprukDiriSendiri_

_Sankyu, mind to rifyu? :)_


End file.
